Crossfire '11
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = } | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Crossfire '11 | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = March 4, 2011 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = | label7 = Venue | data7 = | label9 = City | data9 = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | label10 = Last Event | data10 = Final Four: World of Sport | label11 = Next Event | data11 = Crowning a Champion's Waist '11 }}PGA Crossfire '11 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) which took place in Toronto, Ontario, Canada on March 4, 2011. It was the second event under the post-unionization Crossfire lineage. The show featured the very first Tag Team Ladder War, as well as a hardcore triple threat match and a German First Blood match. Crossfire '11 Results *Pre-show Match: MAKOTO and Segata Tsubaba defeated Luke Ramza and Pete Torrence. **MAKOTO defeated Ramza with a buzzsaw kick to the head. *Pre-show Match: Todd Gregory defeated Ailin Kennedy. **Gregory won with Deep Dickin after Randy Maldonado hit a brainbuster on Kennedy. *Pre-show Match: Brutal Chambers defeated "Goodtime" Gary Bolan. **Chambers forced Bolan to submit with a kata ha jime. *Hardcore Triple-Threat Match for the XX-Division Championship: Ruth Toskala defeated "Blood Angel" Kate Cameron © and Arana Negra. **Toskala forced Cameron to submit with a Lady Killer after pushing her through a pane of glass. **This began Toskala's second XX-Division Championship reign. *"Mammoth" Kang JumBo defeated King Falcon. **JumBo won with a crucifix pin. **Prior to the match, Raijin Narukami stripped JumBo of the Quad Pro Championship. MAKOTO destroyed the physical belts with a sledgehammer. **MAKOTO and Segata Tsubaba attacked JumBo after the match. *World Junior Heavyweight Championship Match: Whoomp Del Rio © defeated Raijin Narukami. **Del Rio pinned Narukami with a backslide. **Narukami, MAKOTO, and Tsubaba attacked Del Rio after the match, but JumBo made the save. **Narukami stole the physical title belt after the match. *U.S. Tag Team Championship Match: Lucharesu.com © (Internetico and GANJU) defeated The Bastards Club (Snake Eyes and Nightdiver). **GANJU defeated Snake Eyes with an elevated saluting headbutt after a hurricanrana from Internetico. **Per the stipulations of the match, Snake Eyes must sell Liga de Lucha Libre to a party of Lucharesu's choosing. *Two out of Three Falls Match: Keiko Asamura defeated Penelope Cavendish. **Keiko reversed an Oklahoma Roll to win the first fall over Penny. **After receiving multiple stiff kicks to the face, Keiko transformed into Venom Asamura by coating her face in purple paint. **Penelope forced Venom to submit to the Penny Farthing for the match's second fall. **Venom defeated Penny with a 450 splash to take the final fall. *Broadcast Championship Match: "The Aerial Anarchy" Rusty Cooledge © defeated Zane "Zubaz" Vance. **Cooledge retained his title via disqualification after Vance punched referee Joe Hamilton. **Prio to the match, a scuffled ensued involving Cooledge, Vance, Dallas Leto, Steve Riddick, Todd Gregory, Buster Abbott, and Ari Richter. **Most of Vance's actions during the short match warranted disqualification. *Brian Genius defeated Slyclops IX **Genius forced Slyclops to submit with the Expert Dreamtwister. **This was billed as a "Dream Match". **This was Genius's first match as a Heavyweight Division competitor. *Ladder War: Red Sons (Johnny Roppongi and "Crimson Skies" Josh Brown) defeated The Cavendish Estate (Jack Cavendish and Dawkins), The Puppets (Mario Nyet and Bunraku), The Blessed and The Damned (Dallas Leto and Steve Riddick), and Buster and John Abbott. **John Abbott filled in for Buster's Black Juice teammate Ari Richter after Richter was incapacitated prior to the Broadcast Championship match. **Brown retrieved both hanging Ladder War belts to win the match. *German Blood Match for the World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship: Ben Crane © defeated Helm Konrad. **Per the match stipulations, the winner must completely soak a towel in the blood of his opponent. **Konrad looked to have the match won, but an unidentified man in a Chinese Dragon mask replaced the towel soaked in Crane's blood with a clean towel. External Links * Crossfire '11 show report Category:Pay Per View events